Losses
| Pages = 32 | Year = 2293 | image2 = blood will tell 5 alt cover.jpg }} Summary As Kahnrah walks down an alley on Qo'noS, he hears the sounds of heavy boots coming from behind, heading toward him. He thinks to himself how the upcoming vote by the High Council will forever change the course of Klingon history, and he was acting as if he were untouchable. He approaches a train and boards it just as the doors close, but he has been spotted. When it reaches Antaak Square, the car empties but for four assassins armed with Bat'leths. He ducks through a door at the end of the car into the next car, but does not run, and stops in wait. As the first assassin comes through, he stabs him in the chest. The second approaches, and he dispatches him also. He continues moving through the train and finds himself in the control room against the last two assassins. He kicks one out of the way and the other swings his Bat'leth, striking the control panel. The train, having lost its control systems crashes to a halt. Kahnrah pulls himself from the wreckage and runs into another alley, where he encounters his grand-daughter, K'ahlynn. He tells her about the assassins and asks her to help him. She slaps his hand aside and refuses. He realizes that she had warned the opposing voices in the council of his decision, and that is why the assassins chased him. She attacks him and as she leaps over, he kicks her leg out, knocking her to the ground, and then strikes her with the blunt side of his Bat'leth, disarming her. He tells her not to follow and climbs a ladder. Follow him, she does, asking how he can sell their race "out to those filthy HaDIbahs," referring to the Humans as animals. She tells him that she was tasked with keeping an eye on him, but still believed that he would choose wisely. Another fight ensues, and she gets the better of him, putting him on the ground on his stomach. She lines up her weapon and says "I take no joy in this, grandfather." He grabs his knife, stabs her in the chest and responds "nor do I..." As she dies in his arms, he tells her that he will look for her in Sto-vo-kor at the right hand of Kahless. He takes a moment to mourn before heading to the Great Hall. He slams open the doors just as Chancellor Gorkon's motion is being voted down due to the deadlock. He takes the floor, holds up his weapons and states that there must be another way, the way of the blade is insufficient. He throws his weapons aside and states that the Klingons must change, throwing his vote in with Gorkon. With his vote breaking the deadlock, the proposal becomes law. General Chang approaches him and tells him that his granddaughter died well and not to despair. Gorkon takes Kahnrah aside and thanks him, raising a toast "to peace." Kahnrah responds with, "to a surviving empire." As they finish their drinks, Gorkon apologizes for the cost to Kahnrah, but notes that their future may yet be bright. As they leave the hall, he notes that he has "always wondered what Earth looks like. It should be a memorable journey..." Memorable Quotes "I am honored... that ''four assassins were deemed necessary to kill me." "''Be silent, old man... and let us conduct our task with dignity." : - Kahnrah and the lead assassin "You want us to go beg to the Humans like a whipped Targ, to the very ones who have stood in our way, destroyed our fleets, murdered our warriors! I beseech you, grandfather. Reconsider. Cast that vote and you betray us all." "We have to do this to survive. I will do what I must." "As will I." : - K'ahlynn and Kahnrah, as they prepare to fight "Do not... hate me, grandfather. I only sought... to protect... our people..." "I could never hate you, little one. You did what you thought to be right, and you fought with honor." : - K'ahlynn'' and '''Kahnrah, as she dies in his arms "For untold generations, this has been our way, the way of the blade. This blade, stained with the blood of my granddaughter, who believed so strongly in our way, that she was willing to kill me to protect it. There has to be another way. There must, or we will all most surely die. Kahless the Unforgettable teaches us that the blood will tell, that our actions are reflected in our heirs. Look you there upon that blood, blood of my blood, which tells us that ''we must change. I cast my vote with Gorkon's proposal. Let us approach the Humans for assistance. If we are to conquer tomorrow, we must first live today." : - '''Kahnrah', casting his vote to ask the Humans for help Background Information * The story is set during the early events of . * This comic, like previous issues in the miniseries, does not specify a title. However the title was given on IDW's message boards by the writer Scott Tipton. * As with the other issues, three covers were available, one by David Messina, one by Joe Corroney, and a photo montage. * The train on which Kahnrah battles the assassins makes a stop in "Antaak Square", likely named for the doctor (who in the first issue of the series can be seen in the background during a flashback to 2154) who worked with Phlox to save the Klingons from the augment virus. * Kahnrah refers to one of his assassins as a "Qa'Hom", a word from the Star Trek: Klingon CD-ROM meaning "little animal (e.g. ligonian titmouse) not literally a titmouse, but a species of animal simiar to a Qa', but smaller. It is considered insignificant." * The issue sold an estimated 8,589 copies in comic specialty stores in September 2007. http://www.icv2.com/articles/home/11459.html These figures do not cover copies sold on the direct market (bookstores, etc.). Creators * Writers: ** Scott Tipton ** David Tipton * Artists: ** David Messina (interior and cover art) ** Elena Casagrande (art assist) ** Ilaria Traversi (color art) ** Robbie Robbins (letter art) ** Joe Corroney (alternate cover art) * Editors: ** Dan Taylor ** Chris Ryall * STAR TREK created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Paula Block of CBS Consumer Products for her invaluable assistance. Characters ; Kahnrah : Member of the Klingon High Council. ; K'ahlynn : Granddaughter of Kahnrah. ; Gorkon : Klingon high councilor. ; Chang : Klingon general. External link * }} Category:Comics